Gary
Summary Gary is a main character of the Pivot Zombie Series and is introduced in the third episode along with Vince and the others in The Cabin. Along with Vince, Gary is ex-military; serving nine years as a scout, part of a sniper team and eventually joining Vince's squad. Throughout the five years Gary and Vince served together they became close friends and respected one another's skills; allowing them to combine them to perform effective military operations. On the first day of the outbreak, Vince and Gary saved Jane's life by breaking her out of her crashed car and killing the surrounded infected. Gary is liked by everyone in the group and has an unbreakable bond with Vince, which is made evident in Heroes (Episode 6) where Vince leads a rescue mission to save him from bandits. Full Character Story Gary and Vince are military teammates and they worked together for 5 years in the Military.They arrived at the The Cabin in Vulnerable (Episode 3) and they planned to take control of the Winston Military Base at that time. In Execution (Episode 4), Gary helped Vince scout about the situation inside the Winston Military Base. After he had told Vince there was a mutated zombie, he was caught later by the bandits. The Survivors lost track of the position of Gary and they were informed by the Bandit Leader in Complications (Episode 5) that Vince had to hand Rob and Craig to him so as to take Gary back to the team. Vince didn't accept the deal and he decided to rescue Gary with the rest of the team. Attributed to the team's efforts, Gary was rescued in Rescue (Episode 7) and he left the bandit compound with the team. Gary approved of the decision of going to bunkers in Conflict (Episode 9). The team was forced to leave the base when the bandits destroyed the base by having a serious gun fight with them. Nevertheless, Gary was not fast enough to get on the truck and he was left behind when David was forced to drive off. He was then killed by the Bandit Leader which made Vince feel very distraught. Vince had hoped that if Gary and him were to die in battle, it would be side by side. Although Gary doesn't have many appearances, he is still an influential person who helps the team use their cooperation during the rescue of him. Personality Gary was a survival-considerate person, he suggested to Vince to find a suitable place to live in instead of staying in the cabin which lead to him discovering the Winston Military Base. Also, he is a responsible and brave person that cared about the safety of team and was the final person to walk to the truck before his death in Conflict (Episode 9). He is cooperative and always follows the orders given by Vince. Gary is a helpful person who saved Jane on the day of the outbreak with Vince. Appearance and Equipment Gary is a dark green stickman. He wears a dark green T-shirt. His weapon was a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle. Kills * 3 Terrorist Soldiers (pre-apocalypse) * Numerous amounts of soldiers (pre-apocalypse, military career) Relationships Death After Vince discovered that the Bandit Leader had arrived at the base, he told everyone to obey the Bandit Leader and the survivors had the conversation with the bandit leader. Rob then disturbed the bandits by surprise by opening fire with an RPG. The team then ran back to the truck fought the bandits. Gary asked Mark to give him his weapon and he wanted to cover the rest of the team on their approach to the truck . After the rest of the team climbed inside the truck, Vince asked Gary to hurry and he arrived in the truck, Gary was ready to go the truck and while he was walking to the truck, the bandit leader shot his legs, making him drop to the floor and before Gary could react the bandit leader followed up with another shot to the head. Gary died immediately. Gary survived for 14 days in the apocalypse and was in the series for 6 episodes (He doesn't appear in Complications (Episode 5) and if his appearance in the dream sequence is not counted) Notable Quotes *"A search and rescue mission just like the old days Vince." - Gary responds to the group in Rescue (Episode 7), telling them that the rescue made him recall a lot of old memories with Vince when they were doing rescue missions in the military. Trivia * He is one of three main characters (Vince, himself and Will) to have served in the army before the apocalypse. * He is the one of characters to have kills only in flashback sequence. * He was one of the characters to show up in Vince's dream sequence in Stricken (Episode 10), the other being the Bandit Leader. * He never met Will at British Army as he retired at 2003 and Gary started serving at 2005. * He is the second main character with which Vince served in The British Army. (First being Will) * He is the second main character to use sniper rifle. (First being Frank) * He is born in 1970. * He is one of the main characters who has less lines or dialogue such as Frank and Zoey compared with other main characters but he is still important to the development of story. * He and Danny were the only members of the survivors to die in the Winston Military Base attack. Category:Characters Category:Military